U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,059 shows a leg and foot device for therapeutic use. The device comprises a leg engaging portion, a foot portion and a curved, narrow heel portion providing an integral connection between the leg and foot portions. While the patent states that the heel portion is curved to avoid contact with a patient's heel, the curvature is inadequate to prevent the heel of a patient from coming into contact with the heel portion under the weight of the foot especially when the patient is in a prone position. Further, in this same connection, no means is provided for the device shown in the patent for maintaining the heel of a patient in a fixed, stable position in spaced relation to the curved heel portion of the device. The inadequacies of the patented device in this regard are further aggravated by the fact that the liner of the device is formed of separate pieces of a cushioning material. This arrangement does not provide the required surface contact between the foot of a patient and %he cushioning material to resist the weight of the foot from bringing the heel of a patient into contact with the curved heel portion of the device.